


Ein Plan ohne Ziel ist nur ein Wunsch

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: ein Telefongespräch zwischen Kurt und Blaine während 3x01 'The Purple Piano Project' an dem Abend, als er mit Rachel die anderen NYADA-Bewerber kennengelernt hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Goal Without a Plan is Just a Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256129) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Notiz: Der Titel ist ein Zitat von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

 

 

Blaine ging beim dritten Klingeln ran. "Hey Kurt. Wie ist es heut Abend gelaufen?", fragte er mit der für ihn typischen Begeisterung, und zum allerersten Mal fühlte Kurt sich schlechter anstatt besser, als er seinen optimistischen Tonfall hörte, denn Blaines Vertrauen in ihn schien mit einem Mal unangebracht.

Kurt schloss die Augen und ließ sich mit dem Rücken in die Kissen am Kopfende seines Bettes sinken. "Es war lehrreich."

"Lehrreich? Ich dachte, es war eine zwanglose Party?"

"Das war es, aber wir haben auch ein bisschen was gelernt."

"Das ist toll", sagte Blaine und Kurt konnte das ehrlich gemeinte Lächeln in Blaines Stimme geradezu hören. Seine positive Einstellung lastete wie eins von Finns Trainingsgewichten auf Kurts Brust. "Es ist gut, etwas über die Schule zu lernen. Hat euer Auftritt sie umgehauen?"

" _Ihr_ Auftritt hat _uns_ umgehauen", erwiderte Kurt und quälte sich selbst mit einer neuerlichen gedanklichen Wiederholung ihrer Darbietung.

"Oh", sagte Blaine, überlegte einen Augenblick, um dann mit erneuter Begeisterung fortzufahren: "Also, ich bin mir sicher, dass du und Rachel auch — "

"Sag's bitte nicht", bat Kurt flüsternd.

Blaine schwieg überrascht. "Was nicht sagen? Dir nicht sagen, wie großartig du bist?" Er klang ein wenig verletzt und Kurt wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wusste, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht, dann würde er Blaine auch aufmuntern wollen, aber er wollte keine stereotypen Phrasen hören. Für eine kleine Weile musste er in der Realität leben.

Kurt öffnete die Augen und ließ den Blick über die eierschalenfarbene Zimmerdecke schweifen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er an dem Abend, bevor er sein Zimmer bezogen hatte, extra lange aufgeblieben war, um sie ein drittes Mal zu streichen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass die Farbschicht perfekt glatt war. Das war sie natürlich nicht, denn Farbe allein konnte die kleinen Fehler und Dellen im Gips nicht beheben und rückblickend schien die ganze Mühe ziemlich zwecklos. "Der Abend heute hat bewiesen, wie großartig ich bin. Oder eher _nicht_ bin."

"Heh, das ist mein Freund, über den du da gerade sprichst", sagte Blaine bemüht fröhlich und offensichtlich verwirrt.

"Ich weiß", sagte Kurt mit zittriger Stimme. "Obwohl, falls wir je miteinander Schluss machen, weiß ich, wo du einen viel talentierteren Klon finden kannst – oder auch fünf – um mich zu ersetzen."

"Was?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und schloss wieder die Augen. "Vergiss es. Ich werde dir morgen alles darüber erzählen, wenn du willst. Oder besser noch, ich lasse Rachel erzählen. Bis morgen früh wird sie wahrscheinlich wieder viel Ärger und Wut angesammelt haben. Mach dich schon mal auf einen langen Monolog gefasst."

"Ich würde lieber deine Version hören", sagte Blaine. Er  schien ein wenig zögerlich, was er sagen sollte, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn er musste unsicher sein, was Kurt hören wollte, wenn schon keine  Aufmunterung . 

"Okay", sagte Kurt und spürte bereits, wie Blaines zuverlässige Präsenz an seinem Ohr ihn entspannte. Er wünschte, es wäre nicht schon so spät, so dass sie persönlich miteinander sprechen könnten, anstatt nur übers Telefon. Das wäre noch besser. "Wie auch immer – noch bevor wir vom Parkplatz losgefahren sind, haben wir unsere kleine Selbstmitleids-Party beendet. Aber der Abend war trotzdem nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hatte."

"Das tut mir leid." Das Geräusch von Bewegung auf Stoff war von der anderen Seite der Leitung zu hören, als würde Blaine sich auf seinem Bett zurechtrücken, um es sich bequemer zu machen.

"Mir auch, denn jetzt habe ich noch mehr Arbeit vor mir."

"Oh? Wirst du Gesangsunterricht nehmen? Ich meine, du klingst jetzt schon umwerfend, aber Thad kennt diesen Gesangslehrer in Westerville, und er sagt, dass der seine Schüler auf ein ganz neues Niveau hebt."

"Nein", sagte Kurt. "Also gut, vielleicht. Das ist keine schlechte Idee." Er zog die Beine an und ließ sie dann über die Bettdecke nach unten rutschen. "Aber ich habe etwas anderes gemeint. Ich habe mich entschlossen, für das Schülerparlament zu kandidieren."

"Du —", er konnte hören, wie Blaine tief Luft holte. "Du willst für das _Schülerparlament_ kandidieren?"

"Ja. Genauer gesagt, Präsident des Schülerparlaments, denn es gibt keinen Grund, nicht die Spitze anzustreben."

"Ich meine das jetzt  wirklich mit  vollster Unterstützung, aber ........ warum?" Blaine klang extrem verwirrt.

Kurt drehte sich auf die Seite, um aus dem Anblick von Blaines lächelndem Foto auf seinem Nachttisch, Mut zu schöpfen. Blaines Augen funkelten ihn durch das Glas an. "Ich brauche mehr außerschulische Aktivitäten, wenn ich an der Schule meiner Träume aufgenommen werden will."

"Okay, das ist – Okay." Mehr Geraschel war durchs Telefon zu hören und dann war Blaines Stimme deutlicher als zuvor, als er fortfuhr: "Erzähl mir, was du dir vorstellst, Kurt." Es war nicht dieser Mentoren-Tonfall, den er im vergangenen Jahr angeschlagen hatte, aber Kurt erkannte, dass Blaine vorhatte, wirklich ernsthaft zuzuhören.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch keinen Plan, aber ich brauche mehr Aktivitäten außerhalb des Lehrplans, und das fühlt sich richtig an."

"Richtig in welcher Beziehung?"

"Na ja, ich möchte was tun, das meine Stärken hervorhebt. Im Schülerparlament geht es darum, den Schülern eine Stimme zu geben, und ich bin für  _meine_ Stimme nun wirklich hinreichend bekannt. Und wenn irgendjemand die Probleme an dieser Schule kennt, dann ich."

Blaine lachte leise und ohne echten Humor. "Das ist wahr. Aber — ich werde dich nicht fragen, ob du dir sicher bist, dass du das tun willst, denn ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du es bist. Aber ich erinnere mich an den Abschlussball vom vergangenen Schuljahr. Ich  erinnere mich auch an den bösartigen Wettstreit für Ballkönig und -königin im Vorfeld, und ich weiß noch genau, was dann am Ende passiert ist."

Kurts Blick fiel auf seine Ballköniginnenkrone, die in all ihrem Plastikglanz in seinem Regal lag. "Das zeigt, dass ich den Mitbewerbern bereits einen Schritt voraus bin; alle in der Schule kennen mich. Mein Name wird von allen Cliquen wiedererkannt. Das ist ein riesiger Vorteil."

" _Kurt._ "

"Ich weiß", sagte Kurt leiser, und wünschte erneut, dass sie beieinander sein könnten. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht schön werden wird. Aber ich weiß bereits, wie sie über mich denken. Was könnten sie noch sagen, dass sie nicht schon zu mir gesagt haben? Und ich bin schlagfertig und kann meine Standpunkte gut verdeutlichen. Ich bin gut darin, hervorzuheben, wie dumm andere Leute sind. Ich bin gut darin, die Leute auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Das alles sind ausgezeichnete Qualitäten für eine politische Karriere, ganz gleich auf welcher Ebene."

"Dagegen kann ich jetzt wirklich nichts einwenden", sagte Blaine und dieses Mal waren definitiv Humor und  Zuneigung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. "Und du wärst ein großartiger  Jahrgangssprecher ."

"Ich weiß", sagte Kurt. Er hatte es im Gefühl, tief drinnen in seinem Herzen wusste er es. Er war absolut sicher, dass es das Richtige für ihn war, so wie er genau wusste, welche Stiefel er zu seiner neuen Jeans tragen musste, um seine Beine unendlich lang wirken zu lassen. Er  _wusste_ es  einfach . "Wenn ich  es  schaffe, dann wäre es auch viel leichter für mich, für all die Dinge einzustehen, an die ich glaube –  für  das, was richtig ist. Ich könnte für all die Kids kämpfen, die keine Stimme haben, die ignoriert oder herum geschubst werden. Ich könnte für eine bessere Anti-Mobbing-Strategie kämpfen, eine, die langfristiger wirkt als die Marotten der 'Bullenpeitscher'. Ich könnte mehr Respekt für die künstlerischen Fächer einfordern und für  eine individuelle Ausdrucksweise  stehen . Ich könnte mich einsetzen für eine stärkere Bedeutung  _aller_ nicht-sportlichen Fächer, um die Schüler zu ermutigen, die andere Stärken haben, über Sport hinaus."

Es fiel ihm fast ein wenig schwer, innezuhalten, um Luft zu holen, als die Worte geradezu aus ihm heraus sprudelten. "Ich könnte  _Veränderungen_ bewirken, Blaine, Veränderungen, die bedeuten, dass die schwulen Kids, die sich noch nicht geoutet haben, oder die Theater-Kids, die es  _hier_ noch gar nicht gibt, sicherer, freier und stolzer durch die Schulflure laufen werden. Sie könnten endlich sie selbst sein. Ich könnte die Situation  _verbessern_ ." Er legte die Hand auf sein Herz und war überrascht, dass sie zitterte.

Blaine schwieg lange; Kurt hörte nur seinen flachen schnellen Atem. "Du bist einfach  _der Hammer_ , Kurt", sagte er. Er klang überwältigt und zu Tränen gerührt und Kurt spürte, wie auch seine Augen sich vor dankbarer Rührung mit Tränen füllten, weil Blaine es einfach  _verstand_ . Er verstand, was Kurt meinte. "Sag mir, wobei ich helfen kann und ich werde es tun. Poster entwerfen, Buttons verteilen, dir eine  eingängige Erkennungsmelodie komponieren, ganz gleich was."

Kurt lachte und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend löste sich die Anspannung in seinem Bauch. "Danke dir", sagte er. "Ich werde dein naiverweise allumfassendes Angebot absolut ausnutzen. Ich  werde Hilfe brauchen. Ich weiß, dass es ein Kampf werden wird. Aber ich werde ihn gewinnen."

"Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Kurt", sagte Blaine und seine Stimme war voller Emotionen. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich jeden Tag dabei sein werde, um es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen."

"Ich auch", sagte Kurt lächelnd und dann schwiegen sie einen glücklichen Moment lang.

Blaine brach das Schweigen mit einem fröhlichen Kichern. "Wenn du Präsident wirst, bin ich dann deine First Lady?"

"First _Gentleman_ ", korrigierte Kurt und gönnte sich einen glücklichen Moment, in dem er sich vorstellte, wie sie beide Hand-in-Hand, als bestgekleidetes Power-Paar der Schule durch die Flure laufen würden. Er konnte es vor sich sehen. Er konnte den Respekt, den sie einflößen würden geradezu spüren. Er konnte sich die dankbaren und bewundernden Blicke der Schüler vorstellen, die sich immer gewünscht hatten, sie selbst sein zu können, und jetzt endlich den Mut dazu hatten, weil sie ihn und Blaine zum Vorbild hatten. So würde es kommen."

"Das kann ich tun. Aber, ich ziehe eine Grenze, wenn ich eine Anstecknadel des Staates Ohio an all meinen Hemden tragen soll", sagte Blaine. "Oder gar eine von Lima."

"Oh nein. Nein", stimmte Kurt zu. "Aber wir sollten dann vielleicht unsere Outfits aufeinander abstimmen. Ich werde eine Tabelle machen. Wir sollten deine Garderobe auflisten.  Was hast du am Wochenende vor?"

"Ich starte das 'Kurt-Hummel-zum-Jahrgangssprecher'-Wahlkomitee."

Kurt strahlte und griff nach seinem Laptop. Er musste dringend ein paar Listen machen. "Okay, aber ich habe das letzte Wort bei den Farben für das Logo."

"Ja, Herr Präsident", sagte Blaine; Kurt konnte sein Grinsen hören.

"Sei nicht albern, Blaine. So kannst du mich nennen, wenn ich gewonnen habe. Jetzt lass uns über Wahl-Slogans reden."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Mit Kommentaren und/oder Kudos freuen würdet ihr mir eine Riesenfreude machen. <3 <3 <3


End file.
